Bleach (Gravity Force)/Generation II
Characters Bleach (ブリーチ, Burīchi; romanized as BLEACH in Japan) is an ongoing manga series authored by Tite Kubo that has appeared in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine since August 2001. This particular fanon spin-off follows the children of the former protagonists as well as some of the former protagonists themselves. Main Characters Naishō Kawahiru A teacher of sorts to the second generation, Naishō is there for his allies when needed. Although he has been revealed to be a teacher, he will also be the central character of an upcoming arc. Haruki Satonaka The twin brother of Azami and son of Van Satonaka and Anna Rosenkrantz. Azami Satonaka The twin sister of Haruki and daughter of Van Satonaka and Anna Rosenkrantz Kentaro Hiroshi The son of Kenji Hiroshi and Ino Choyo. He is believed to possess a lot of potential. Tyrell Nishiki Kazuma's older brother and a powerful Shinigami. Kazuma Nishiki Tyrell's younger brother and student of both Kenji and Kusaka. Jinta Kano A relatively unknown young Shinigami Kenji took in as a student. [[Asuka Heart|'Asuka Heart']] The daughter of Margin Heart and Yukidomari Naian, a child full potential but most likely a child full of danger. A combat skills are basic and elegant, but she is not to be underestimated. She possess the infamous zanpakuto her grandfather once held: Jigoku Meeka Ciel A powerful demon inside a Shinigami body, possessing vast knowledge of deadly demonic Kidō, a master of hand-to-hand combat and a speed that only few could match. He is Asuka's unofficial guardian and a friend to the Heart family. Shiraishi Kagekyo Son of Shirokyu and Riiko, Shiraishi is a very likable child. He helps people. Mostly known as Master Of Acupuncture. Shuuji Matayoshi 10th Matayoshi Clan Head and most prominent master of Matayoshi Kobudo. Shuuji is a great swordsman, surpassing even the previous grand swordsman, Shirokyu. Hayashi Kagekyo The son of Shade and Loran, who has already saved this world from a tyranical nutcase. Hayashi is more relaxed then what he was before, but his power has grown in the few years after his fight with his father. Ryu Matrinez ' The son of Ray Martinez and Aki Katsu who has wanted to become the strongest in order to protect his friends and family, his dream is to fight and defeat his father. 'Akio Katsu Is the Nephew of Aki Katsu and Ray Martinez, his father had abandoned him but gave him a chance to live a good life by sending him with his aunt to teach him how to become a better person. He helps Ryu in anything dangerous as well as any of his friends. Tommy Aguilar is one of Ryu's allies that he has made during his living in Radiant City, he is said to be the Kenpachi Zaraki of Gravity Force. Chiyoko Etsuko is another one of Ryu's allies that he has made during his stay at Radiant city, she had defected from G's Army and has now wanted to help her friends in anyway possible. Fala Though she was only born with Spiritual Awarness she had decided to be there cheering on for her allies no matter what. Masuyo Katsu is the Daughter of Aina Akiko as well as the niece of Aki Katsu, her mother had asked her to help Masuyo become a kind person once again. Tsume A rather new face, Tsume is a member of the Sixth Division of the Gotei 13. She has her own motives for joining this band of misfits. A true mind-boggler, Tsume possesses extraordinary strength and skill. Anyone wishing to spar will have their hands full. Shikon Kokutsuchi ' Formerly the 5th Seat of the 2nd Division, and Corps Commander of the Omnitsukido. He was on a personal mission to find and kill the Decima Espada Rosario in Hamā Town where he shortly underwent Hollowfication due to unknown purposes. He was taken in by Coelen Captaliter. 'Kiyoko Miki 7th Seat of the 5th Division and is partnered with Isamu Hitoshi as a guardian and guide watching over him until he can survive by himself. While training Isamu Chusei she engaged in a battle with a Fraccion member named Nemesis she died in said battle along with Nemesis. Sū Miteigi A spiritually aware human that is the offspring of an unknown shinigami woman and a human man; His powers manifested strangely as he has dominion over the twelve signs of the Chinese zodiac which grant him twelve different powers and abilities. [[Satoru Takashi|'Satoru Takeshi' ]] A member of the 9th Division with a lot of potential. He is a Kido Expert. Isamu Chusei A new member of the 5th Division he hopes to become 2nd Division Vice-Captain. He is a Hand-To-Hand Expert. A boy who strives to achieve the power to protect those he cares about by any means possible, even if that means he has to leave the Soul Society to do it. He is taken in by Coelen Capitaliter. Sabishii Sasayaki Son of the Kido corps Captain Shinyuu Sasayaki. He wants to try and follow in his mothers footsteps after he finds out how she died but he finds himself at the mercy of his emotions the majority of the time. Antagonists Rei'juro Satonaka Father to Van Satonaka and grandfather to his kids. Seeks to take control of them all for his own unknown purposes. Shin'nen Shiki An unknown entity that plans on destroying Soul Society. Desutoroiyā A powerful and manipulative man whose origins are shrouded in mystery. Averian A powerful self-made Arrancar leading his Army to attempt to destroy the Soul Society. Gengetsu A renegade Reikon Kyuuban who holds a grudge against almost everybody. Inshu Senshi A rogue shinigami that attacks Azami and Haruki in town causing them to want to get stronger. Ryu Chikyu A dangerous criminal on the run from the Soul Society from the attempted assassination of the Spirit King, allegedly located in Hama Town. A rival to that of Ryotenbin Shiki and a man that the Soul Society are hunting constantly. Hates everyone except those who share his view of sadistic torture, or those who are members of Jūsanseiza. [[Shitoki Arata|'Shitoki Arata']] A shinigami who intends to combine all known races and destroy the world, creating a new one in which he thinks is peace. Rosario ' The Decima Espada. She attacks Shikon Kokutsuchi and Van Satonaka in Hama Town, but escapes during the timely arrival of Anna Satonaka. [[Ryotenbin Shiki|'Ryotenbin Shiki ']] The leader of the mysterious Coelen Capitaliter, a reletively new organization. He seeks out Shikon Kokutsuchi as a member of his group, and helps him to control his Hollow Powers, as well as achieve Bankai. He does not get along with Van to much. [[Shoyoukai Shiki|'Shoyoukai Shiki ]] Ryotenbin's younger sister, and the 3rd strongest member of Coelen Capitaliter. Vacio Muerte Enemy of Ray and Ryu Martinez, Vacio plans to turn Ryu over to his side and use his hidden power to destroy the Gotei 13 and rule the Soul-Society.